


Something Broken

by Megan_J_Riley



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Luke and Annabeth family, Songfic, Tattoo - Jordin Sparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_J_Riley/pseuds/Megan_J_Riley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth's thoughts after Luke's death. Songfic: Tattoo. R&R Please! Edited and newly posted, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – Percy Jackson is mine I tell you, all mine! laughs evilly

 

_Oh, oh, oh_

No matter what you say about love I keep coming back for more Keep my hand in the fire Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

I know you don't believe in love, you've told me often enough, But I can't help wishing you might notice I love you. Not as a boyfriend as everyone believes, but as a brother. So I keep coming back for more and all you do is break my heart.

_No matter what you say about life I learn every time I bleed That truth is a stranger Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

You say Life isn't fair but I can't help wishing it was that we would each live happily ever after, like people do in the fairy tales. But I only end up being attacked by the monsters. When we ran away you promised you would always look after me and never let them hurt me. You ended up being the one that hurt me the most, not physically (you never harmed a hair on my head) but emotionally you broke something in me.

_To admit that I'm wrong And then change my mind_

It takes me forever to believe you were the traitor. I refuse to believe you could be the one to betray me, because of that promise you made, the first one you broke. When I finally change my mind and admit you betrayed us, I cry. Because now I know you'll never be the 'older brother' I loved.

_Sorry but I have to move on And leave you behind_

You ask me to join the Titan army with you. Say I'll be safe and we can be family again and it hurts to realise you never really knew me if you can think, even for a minute, that I would agree to this. So I separate you in my mind and only think of you as the traitor.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment I realize, nothing's broken No need to worry 'bout everything I've done Live every second like it was my last one_

At the end when Percy gives my knife to you and I realise you will die a Hero like you wanted I feel something inside me lighten, because you chose the right thing, and no-one, no-one will be able to say you were evil again. I don't have to worry anymore that I was part of the reason you went to Kronos anymore, because you were the one who destroyed him. I opened the lock I'd put on all the pre-Kronos memories.

_Don't look back at a new direction I loved you once, needed protection_

I won't look back at the bad things you did, but I will remember you as the good person you were before Kronos got to you and I'll never forget the sacrifice you made, so that everyone could live a free life. I'll always remember the way the you protected me when I ran away from home.

_You're still a part of everything I do You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

Percy used to be jealous of you, he tells me, and when I told him not to expect me to forget you he said he didn't. He's always going to be there he said, because no matter what you'd done you'd loved me and he had to believe you would be watching me, from wherever you were.

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games It's not about taking sides

It wasn't about taking your side; I did what was best, what would protect the most people. I had to make the right choice and, I think, in the end I made it. Even if it meant that for a while you hated me, I had to deal with that. It wasn't a game it was always my life.

_When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver It hurt enough to think that I could_

Stop, admit that I'm wrong And then change my mind

Once I made my choice I tried not to think about what could-have-been, it only made me hurt all the more. When we were in the sea of monsters and I wanted to hear the sirens, I saw you, Did you know? We were sitting in front of a new world that I had designed, with my mum and dad, and we were happy. It was then I found out that my fatal flaw was Pride, I try not to become to prideful, but when you are the architect of Olympus it's hard. Percy's always happy to deflate my head when it starts to get too big.

_Sorry but I gotta be strong And leave you behind_

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you I'll always have you)_

I've had to be strong my whole life, and I always thought I did alright, but walking away from you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. If it was hard for me you should have seen Thalia, She became a huntress because of you, but I don't think she will last. I hope that one day soon she falls in love, if anyone deserves it, she does.

_If I live every moment Won't change any moment Still a part of me and you_

So now I do my best to live every moment, be a kid, enjoy the fun things in life and every so often I think of you, remember the days when we were running from the monsters and hope you are happy.

_I will never regret you Still the memory of you Marks everything i do_

I've never regretted knowing you, Luke. I see memories of you everywhere and in everything I do.

_Just like a tattoo I'll always have you_

I'll always love you Luke. As Thalia put it you're a tattoo on the hearts of those who knew you and no-one who knew you will ever forget you.

 


End file.
